


Secrets are Fun

by Persiflage



Series: Makeouts Are Mandatory [21]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Makeouts are Mandatory, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Quintuple Drabble, Secret Relationship, Wall Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy and Phil keep meeting in dark corners and hidden places.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts).



> Written for the prompt 'Secret' for the 'Makeouts are Mandatory': Cousy Mini Drabble-a-thon.

It isn't exactly a secret that she and Phil are dating, but neither do they make a big deal of it – that's not their way. But even though it's not really a secret, they do find themselves sneaking into odd corners, away from their fellow agents, so they can kiss and – well Phil calls it 'kiss and cuddle', Daisy thinks 'snog and grope' would be more accurate, but he tries to pretend he's so dignified. Which Daisy loves, but she also loves trying to puncture that dignity if she can, which means that her kissing and groping tends to be more sexually charged than Phil's. He enjoys that, though – he seems to get a kick out of Daisy backing him into a corner and kissing him while simultaneously stroking his cock until he's ready to explode, then pulling away and leaving him to 'settle down' again. If she can, she'll get his fingers inside her while they kiss – and he definitely enjoys getting her off, his mouth pressed to hers so he can swallow her soft cries of pleasure. 

"On your knees, soldier," she commands, and Phil groans softly, then sinks to his knees in front of her. He curls his hands around the backs of her knees, his thumbs stroking the delicate skin there, and Daisy feels the first tremor of arousal ripple through her body. She hitches up her dress, exposing her knees and thighs, and he sighs, then strokes his hands higher, his thumbs pressing and massaging her skin so that by the time his hands reach her upper thighs, her legs are trembling lightly in anticipation.

He leans in and blows a gentle stream of warm air over her clit, and she moans a little more loudly, then claps her hand over her mouth when he looks up at her with a smirk. He licks his lips, doing that incredibly sexy slow drag of his tongue over his lower lip that he loves to tease her with, then presses a light kiss to her sex, and she grabs the back of his head and presses his face in closer. That elicits a chuckle which reverberates against her flesh, and she has to bite her bottom lip to maintain her silence. He uses his thumbs to open her up before plunging in, and she presses the palm of her free hand over her mouth to muffle her moans of pleasure as he licks, sucks, and bites softly, working her steadily towards a climax that she just knows is going to be powerful.

Afterwards he stands up and leans in to kiss her, his mouth wet with her juices, and she kisses him hungrily, aware that he's ready to come too. 

"I think we should take care of this before we go back out there," she tells him, palming his erection through his pants.

"Yes please," he says, voice husky with desire.

She turns her back on him, feeling his mouth on her neck as he enters her.


End file.
